we were just so close
by xLunaAngelWarriorx
Summary: Kagome had, had enough of Inuyasha now and has fortunately found a new love... who is it and what will happen to them? xxxx  please be kind to me its my first fanfic hope you enjoy xxxx


sorry if the story is like bad or anything you see its my first fanfic. and sorry about any spelling mistakes but anyway please enjoy the story!=)

'…_.' – thoughts_

''_...'' - talking_

It's been about 4 years now and I'm at the ripe age of 19 years old, since I started travelling with Inuyasha. Everything and everyone has changed over the years, like how my heart finally couldn't take it anymore because of a certain bastard and how I found a new love. A love that could never be, but hey, a girl can still hope it'll happen can't they? The one thing that hasn't changed though is that, that jerk keeps running off to the dead clay bitch who is a slutty whore and works for our enemy and yes I'm talking about my 'reincarnation' Kikyo, and, we are also still fighting that stupid fucking hanyou 'Naraku',the guy that has officially ruined my life. Anyway, I'll now tell you how it all finished. How my ending came.

Right, it all started two years ago when I was 17 years old my heart finally shattered but within time it healed and I fell in love again, but no one knows who it is not even my sister, Sango. It's my secret that only I will know, but I'll come out with it and just tell you anyway because you're gonna find out sooner or later, but here's a clue he is the killing perfection and Inuyasha's half-brother. Yup, it's 'The great lord Sesshomaru'.surprised. I certainly was. It happened so quickly.

After, my heart broke I ran away from Inuyasha and I found myself in a wonderful meadow full of beautiful flowers of all sorts, I ran to the middle of the meadow and collapsed and cried like there was no end to the pain. ''WHY ME…'' I screamed to the moon. ''WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT BASTARD….why''. I continued to cry letting out all of the sorrow that I felt. Little did I know that a certain golden eyed beauty was watching me with sadness in his eyes. Oh yes, never thought he could show emotion, I know, I was really impressed.

_Sesshomaru's pov._

I was leaning against a tree watching my ward Rin chase my retainer Jaken in the meadow at sunset, when I suddenly caught the scent of honey, vanilla and cherry's it was indeed an intoxicating scent which I knew all too well it was Inuyasha's Miko, Kagome, but what saddened me was that yet again her scent had another added to it, the scent of tears. It surprised me to no end that I even cared, I was not supposed to care, but ever since I saw her in my father's tomb I had been watching over her in case that stupid hanyou ever let his guard down and let her get hurt or worse, killed. The reason why I cared was because she has proven worthy of my presence and she holds power within that tiny human body of hers, she has earned my respect and I accept her. I will say that truthfully I hold feelings for her, but they are feelings of what a friend has for another friend. She doesn't know it yet, but I am her….. Friend.

I decided to go and make sure no demons attempted to kill her in her weakened state as per usual, so I got up and told Jaken to look after Rin or it will cost him his life. With that I left and followed the scent of the girl I knew as a friend.

When I found her I hid behind the trees it was night time now and a full moon hung low in the sky. I watched her sprint to the middle of a meadow filled with flowers of all kinds, it was beautiful, but the beauty of the girl he was observing only made the scene of the meadow with the moon floating low in the sky surrounded by stars better. He watched her collapse to the ground and mourn over her heartbreak. He listened with his talented ears as the girl with wonderful black/blue hair with eyes that represented the ocean and pail skin cry her heart out and scream to the moon as though it would listen to her and comfort her even though it never would. ''WHY ME…'' she cried out to the moon. ''WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT BASTARD….why''. Sesshomaru's heart twisted in a sickening way as he watched carefully. This emotion he was feeling was that of total sadness, he couldn't stand this anymore he didn't want to watch her like this and do nothing for her or ease her pain. Every time he watched her like this he could only just bare the sorrow that he felt for her, he understood what it must be like to go through what she must be going through. So he did the only thing he could think of, he walked in to the meadow and let his presence be known and he had only one thing in mind: he was going to comfort her and be there for her.

_Kagome's pov._

My cries of sadness finally tuned down to that of quiet sobs. I wrapped my arms around my body in an attempt to comfort myself and held my head down low. When suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my frail body (yes in this fanfic sesshy has both of his arms okay )I let out a tiny squeak when I heard a voice which I knew all too well and instantly tried to get away from this certain persons grasp.

_sesshomaru's pov._

I walked silently up to her shaking body. I knelt down and wrapped both my arms around her cool body and held her close. I then heard her squeak from the physical contact. ''Hush now, I will not harm you, I only wish to comfort you in your weakened state'' I whispered close to her ear. Then after she heard my voice she instantly started to try and escape my embrace. I could then smell the slight hint of fear in her scent. I pulled her back in my grasp and hugged her to my chest lucky for her I didn't have my armour on my person. I then started to growl which sounded like a purr in an attempt to calm the young girl now cradled in my arms. She instantly calmed down and rested her head on my chest.

_Kagome's pov._

i felt Sesshomaru pull me against his chest and then I felt his chest rumble and heard a low growl like purr. For some reason it calmed me I decided to rest my head on his chest. He then started to speak. ''Kagome I only wish to comfort you and make you smile again, I wish to become you're….'' He paused there as though he wasn't sure whether he should say what he was going to say next then…''friend and be there when you need me'' he finished and looked down at her. She herself was shocked to say the least at what he just said. She then proceeded to look up at him and asked ''R...Re...Real...ly''. In response he nodded and held her tighter to his body. She then threw her arms around him and grabbed his shoulders as though he was her last hope of survival and she started to cry hard. He seemed to understand that she felt happy that she had someone to talk to even though she was crying it was of tears of joy though. After a while he said ''call me when you need to talk and I will be there'' she nodded and gave him a small smile. And then she yawned she was exhausted from that emotional breakdown. Soon enough she fell asleep buried deep in Sesshomaru's arms.

_Sesshomaru's pov._

I watched her yawn then smiled down at the sleepy girl in my arms as she fell in to a deep sleep in. I sat there for a bit and then decided to take her back to her camp. Once there I laid her down next to her kit before stalking of back to my own camp only to find Rin sleeping back to back with Jaken, I snickered at this and proceeded to sit down under a great oaks branches before closing my eyes and I too succumbed to some much needed sleep myself only to dream of a certain blue eyed girl.

_Kagomes pov._

''OI, get up wench'' I heard Inuyasha shout as he roughly woke me up. ''Get out of my face then so I can get up you jerk'' I screamed back. I got up as he stalked of and heard a quiet ''Feh''. I sighed and then thought back to last night's events, I thought about what happened and wondered how I got back 'Must have been Sesshomaru' I thought. 'He was so nice last night, huh, never thought the guy could be so kind'. She smiled as she started her daily routine of making breakfast and packing everything up before setting of on another day of travelling.

It was about midday when the group finally stopped for a rest and to eat lunch.''Oi, wench when you making lunch?'' Inuyasha impatiently yelled at Kagome as she finally put her bag down. She stood up straight, turned around and sweetly said ''right now Inuyasha and don't worry you'll get your share'' she smiled. Inuyasha trembled before hearing ''sit'', then he went down to his new best friend, the muddy ground. After he was free from the subjugation spell he got up and muttered a ''feh'' and jumped into the nearest tree.

Later on in the evening you could hear the screams and shouts from two in particular people, Inuyasha and Kagome. Which ended with a…. ''SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT… YOU ASSHOLE GOD I DON'T KNOW WHY I TRAVEL WITH YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG'' Kagome was fuming, the guy just would not let her rest and now he's not letting her bathe. Tears threatened to fall down her flushed cheeks as she attempted to hold them back, but in the end she couldn't do it, she had, had enough. With that she turned around and ran off into the dark woods.

After a while of running and when her legs were starting to hurt she stopped in a clearing. She stood there then yelled the only thing that came to mind. ''SESSHOMARU''. He didn't come. She waited a while longer. Still he hadn't shown up. Then she heard a twig snap. She turned round only to see the one person who she could rely on, on times like these. Sesshomaru. I ran to him my tears falling freely. When I reached him he opened his arms and welcomed me. We hugged each other for some time before we started to talk about my days events and why I was crying yet again. After some time went by he walked me to the edge of my camp, it was really dark by now so everyone was asleep. We said our goodbyes and we parted ways both with smiles on our faces.

The next couple of months were similar to that situation. I would run of crying, or from being angry with the jerk or just needing some time alone, and each of those times Sesshomaru was there to comfort me. Sometimes we'd be in a meadow or a clearing, others we would just walk and talk. And sometimes he'd make a fire and we would sit by it till the flame died down and then he would take me back to my camp. But during this time I was always looking forward to seeing him and I gradually developed feelings for him. So soon enough I realized I had fallen in love with the guy, but I kept it to myself and told no one about it.

This was going on for about 3 months now until something bad happened.

It was around lunch time when Inuyasha disappeared following after some soul collectors. 'uugghhh I can't believe he is going to see that clay bitch again…'.

The gang waited for Inuyasha for about an hour or two. When he finally came back, he walked through the trees, casually holding hands with the undead miko. 'Why is she here… I have a bad feeling'. ''why, may I ask is Kikyo here'' she questioned Inuyasha politely. Inuyasha walked past her completely ignoring her which made Kagome extremely angry at his rudeness. He then stopped and declared ''Kikyo is joining our group now and I don't care what you say because if you don't like it then leave.'' ''Inuyasha you cannot be serious'' Kagome said with sadness in her voice, ''why does she have to join she's obviously just plotting against us again'' she pleaded. ''NO she's not Kikyo's changed and plus your just my shard detector and I'm in love with Kikyo so don't get so depressed and get used to it'' he spat. Kagome flinched at the harshness in his voice. '' INUYASHA'' Sango screamed at him with venom in her voice '' how could you say that she is a whole lot better than her'' she pointed at Kikyo as though she was a disease ''yeeeaahhh'' Shippo chimed in. ''shut up you runt'' Inuyasha yelled back baring his fangs at the little fox demon. ''EENNOOUUGGHH'' Kagome shouted with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. She held her head down low so her bangs were covering her eyes, everyone watched her silently, even Inuyasha. Then she dropped her bag and brought out a pocket knife along with a towel and some soaps. She then looked up at everyone and said ''I'm going to bathe… I noticed that there was a spring nearby so I'm going there and I want to be left alone''. She then stalked of in the direction of the spring, whilst hearing Sango scream at Inuyasha telling him that 'he is a total ass hole' and 'how could you do that'.

Soon enough Kagome reached the spring, she dropped her stuff near the springs edge then she stood up and stripped herself of her clothing. Then stepped in to the spring. She sat in the warm water for 10 minutes thinking what had just happened and crying silently to herself. She had, had enough now, she was finished. Done. She was so sick of always being the third wheel. Even though she no longer loved him it still hurt. And bad. She started to cry harder, her whole body shaking. Then she raised her tear stained face and looked at the bundle of items she had with her. She slowly waded through the water to her things. She looked through her stuff till she found her knife, and so with eyes void of all emotion and no thoughts rushing through her head, she started to slash at her wrists constantly till both wrists were severely cut. She dropped the knife into the spring and stood still for a moment or two, just letting her life's blood flow freely, till she started to fall backwards in to the crimson water of the spring. She hit the water's surface before she started to sink to the bottom, she reached her arms out only to feel nothing for support, and then her back hit the bottom of the spring. She lay there under the bloodied water of the spring, unmoving; till her lungs burned for air then her vision became blotchy until she finally fell in to a pit of darkness.

_Sesshomarus pov._

I was travelling with my ward and retainer through my lands. We were travelling near my stupid hanyou brother just in case something bad happened to Kagome.

I walked on for a bit when I suddenly caught the scent of blood. It smelled familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I knew it from, so I carried on walking for a bit when suddenly I remembered. It was Kagomes and she wasn't with her group considering were I smelt her blood. I instantly rushed off to her location worrying about her safety because the scent was getting incredibly strong. 'How could I have been so stupid' I thought silently.

When I reached her location the sight I saw made me cringe back in fear for her life. I could just barely see her figure under the blood stained spring. I quickly took of my armour and my outer haori (whatever that thingy is called you know what I mean guys =]) I laid it on the ground then I pulled up my sleeves and reached in to the water and grabbed her arms and pulled her out. She was extremely pale and I could only just find a small pulse. She was dying; I quickly laid her wet naked body on my haori. She was beautiful to say the least. I then reached out to her things and grasped a large piece of clothe I then proceeded to dry her. Only then did I notice the many cuts on her wrists that still bled. I picked up one arm and I licked the wounds till they healed I then did the same to the other. Next I wrapped my haori around her small frame and picked her up. Only then did I relax, I had saved her, just on time.

I walked back to where I left jaken and Rin. When I reached my destination it was sunset and they had made a fire and settled in. ''Lord Sesshomaru'' Rin called smiling happily and skipped towards him with flowers in hand. When she got closer she noticed Kagome in his arms and yelled '' YAY it's Kagome, can Rin play with Kagome Lord Sesshomaru'' . He only looked at her and shook his head saying '' no, Rin she is injured so go to sleep now''. Rin only nodded before bounding of to the two headed dragon AhUn.

Sesshomaru then went and sat down by a tree and leaned on its trunk with Kagome in his arms. He looked down at the girl he thought he would've lost had he got there any later. He thought about the past months he had spent with her. He remembered when she laughed at him for getting confused because he didn't understand where she came from, he remembered her laugh it was enchanting as was as her smile when she actually smiled and did not hide behind a fake one. He recalled the times when they would snuggle up to each other or just sit silently together. Then it hit him. He realized what he had been feeling this past month. Why he had suddenly become so confused on how he truly felt about her. He loved her. He loved a HUMAN. He began whispering to her constantly repeating the same words over and over still trying to process this new information. ''I love you… I love… I love you… Kagome''. Then he heard a quiet scratchy voice reply to him '' I… love… y..you.. to Sessh…oma..ru''. He looked down only to find Kagome smiling up at him. He to then smiled before crashing his lips down onto hers in a passionate kiss. He was happy. Really happy that she felt the same way. He pulled away thought to soon for himself, sensing she needed to breath. He looked down at the gasping beauty in his arms before whispering in her ear ''sleep now my love you need to rest''. He then growled low to make a low rumbling sound in his chest which instantly helped her get to sleep. In no time she was sleeping soundly cradled against his chest. He to then fell into a light sleep…. Smiling.

_Kagomes pov._

_Kagomes dream._

I was walking in darkness. When suddenly there was a burst of light and I was then standing in a meadow of roses. Then Sesshomaru was suddenly standing in front of me. He was looking at me with love in his eyes. He slowly walked towards me, I stood perfectly still, waiting for him to reach me. Then when he was right in front of me, he embraced me and held me to his chest. We stayed in each other's embrace for a while when he then pulled away. He looked at me with a longing in his eyes that I couldn't understand then he started to lean forward and he was so close to my face I could feel his cool breath on my cheek then his lips were just about to meet my own greedy ones when…. BAM. Everything went dark.

_End of dream_

I shuffled. Annoyed that I woke up, when I felt that I was leaning against something warm. I snuggled closer to the warmth when… '' as much as I want to stay like this we can't... I wish for you to travel in my pack now Kagome so we need to go inform my idiot brother of this''. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person who spoke to me. I looked into his eyes and smiled as the events of last night played through my mind. ''I love you Sesshomaru''. I said completely ignoring hwat he just said '' I love you to, but now we need to go you have slept in rather late my dear''. I sighed and agreed with him though it was already just past noon. ''okay, okay we'll go and tell Inuyasha that I'm leaving him okay''. ''Hn'' was his only reply. I got up and brushed off anything that managed to stick to my clothes before grasping onto Sesshomaru's out stretched hand. He pulled me close to his body and held me there. The next thing I know we were in the sky and standing on a cloud. I squealed and pushed myself as close to his body as I could. I heard him chuckle and I growled in return, which only made him laugh. '' hey I'm new at this you know so don't laugh.'' He only he looked down at me with a cocky smile. Scary I know… ne actually smiled… AGAIN. I glared at him.

When we reached Inuyasha we landed in middle of the group. They all had their weapons out and ready to fight and Inuyasha had pushed Kikyo behind him before pulling out his mighty sword tetsaiga ( I think that's how you spell it? :L). He looked at me then at Sesshomaru before looking back at me. '' Oi wench get away from that bastard''. ''NO Inuyasha I won't and I have you know that that 'bastard' you're talking about is my lover.'' Kagome declared. Sesshomaru only smiled at her happy that he was now her lover. Everyone else though gasped and stared at her with wide eyes as though the girl had finally lost all her sanity. '' Kagome is this true'' asked Sango. Kagome only nodded her reply.'' YAY, does that mean I now have a father Kagome'' Shippo happily screamed. '' Yes Shippo it does… oh and you're coming with me because I'm leaving Inuyasha and I'm going to travel with Sesshomaru''. '' NO YOUR NOT YOU'RE MY SHARD DETECTOR SO YOUR STAYING WITH ME BITCH AND YOU HAVE A DUTY WHICH IS TO COLLECT THE SHARDS'' he shouted at the top of his lungs. ''no Inuyasha I am NOT you're shard detector, not anymore. And I know that I have a duty, I'll just collect the shards with Sesshomaru's help okay. '' She calmly spoke '' Now Shippo your coming with me okay, so bye guys, come on Shippo''. ''Hai mama'' he excitedly replied. ''HOLD ON YOUR NOT GONNA JUST LEAVE LIKE TH...'' ''SIT INUYASHA''. Kagome screamed at him, then she picked up her yellow rucksack and Shippo before walking up to Sesshomaru she turned round and said her goodbye's before leaving with Sesshomaru on his demonic cloud before Inuyasha climbed out of his newly dug hole.

Now, it was 2 years ago when I fell out of love with Inuyasha. And I've been travelling with Sesshomaru for about a year as well as being his lover even though we've only gone as far as making out and feeling each other up.

During the time I spent with him and Rin and Shippo and the two headed dragon AhUn as well as Jaken. We've travelled and I have even been to Sesshomaru's palace and were mate to be's now. It's really exciting. And we have fought with Naraku a few times and the guy knows that we are in love and has tried to use that information against us even though his plans always fail. I've slept in his arms many times and we've taken strolls in the forests when we had our alone time, and to be honest the guys really kind even though his appearance just screams 'I'm evil so run away NOW!' I love him so much and I know he loves me too. My story seems so happy doesn't it?

_1 week later_

We were casually strolling through the woods when suddenly I heard Sesshomaru growl and saw Shippo wrinkle his nose. ''whats wrong'' I asked. ''Naraku'' Sesshomaru growled. ''then let's go'' I commanded and he only obeyed. We left Shippo and RIN with AhUN and Jaken before we rushed off to the location of Naraku only to find Inuyasha and everyone else fighting him. The real Naraku. Not just a puppet or one of his incarnations. It was the real deal now.

I took out my bow and started to shoot at the many tentacles surrounding his vile form. ''kukukuku seems like everyone is here, now the real show begins'' he spoke in a deadly voice. Suddenly hundreds of low class demons came out of nowhere and started attacking us. Me and Sesshomaru fought back to back when we both then heard the famous battle cry that brought out the true strength of the tetsaiga. ''WINDSCAR''. Most of the demons then died and we all sighed in relief. ''kukukukuku I'm not defeated that easily '' Naraku declared. Then Naraku let loose more demons and his tentacles swarmed out from his deformed body under his robes. Sango continued to hack the demons with her giant boomerang (not sure what her weapon is called soz =L) whilst Miroku and Shippo were killing of some demons using some epic team work and Inuyasha was slicing one demon after another. Me and Sesshomaru were working as a team, slowly getting closer to Naraku.

Then, suddenly I let out an ear piercing scream as a tentacle went right through my left leg. I dropped my bow and arrows as I dropped to the ground with both my hands gripping my leg. Sesshomaru was instantly by my side with a worried expression. I told him I was okay as I wrapped my red scarf from my uniform around my injured leg. I then stood up ready to fight again except I was much slower because of my wound and blood loss. Sesshomaru also kept around me and killed any demons that got to close.

''NOOOO'' I heard someone scream. I turned round to find where the scream had come from only to see him clutching onto Kikyo as she disintegrated in his arms leaving him with only the clothes she once wore. I could visibly see the tears as they rolled down his cheeks, I instantly felt a pang of pity for him even though he broke me I still loved him as a friend.

then I noticed that tetsaiga was a few feet away from him where he dropped it to go to Kikyo and that Naraku's tentacles were getting closer and closer to him by the second.

So, With all my will power and what was left of my physical strength I raced/hobbled over to him as fast as I could to warn him and also leaving the protection of my beloved Sesshomaru.

I was almost there and I yelled at him to get his attention and tell him to move out of the way. '' INUYASHA WATCH OUT''. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes as I jumped in front of him just as four tentacles pierced my body. One in my arm, one in my left shoulder, one in my stomach and the last in my right leg. I screamed in agony as I dropped to the ground writhing in pain.

_Sesshomaru's pov._

I turned around to see if my Kagome was alright after just slashing at another pathetic excuse of a demon only to find her missing. I looked around for her frantically only to see her just as her body was pierced by Naraku's tentacles. I heard her painful scream as she dropped to the ground writhing in pain before becoming completely still.

I let out a roar as I searched for Naraku only to find him gone and hear his laugh echo throughout the clearing ''kukukukuku, what are you going to do now that your beloved 'mate to be' is near death''. Then all the demons disappeared leaving him and the rest there in silence. He then rushed over to Kagome and shoved a confused Inuyasha away from her bleeding body as he continued to stare at her in horror.

I clutched her body close to my chest and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, telling her everything was going to be alright and that she would make it through this,

Even though he knew that she wouldn't.

He then laid her back onto the ground and stood up. He unsheathed tensaiga, and looked carefully at her dying body for the green goblins that would prepare her soul to be taken away. But none were there. He threw the sword away in anger as he dropped to his knees and held his head low final. He was going to lose her. The love of his life to death. He could do nothing for her now, but watch her die. He had never felt this useless in his life. He held her hand as he silently cried with everyone else that was there including Inuyasha as she smiled sweetly up at him knowing very well that she was going to die.

_Kagomes pov._

I looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled sweetly at him as it became harder to breath. I knew I was going to die. My lungs got tighter and tighter and my heart began to beat slower and slower as I could feel my life slipping away. Then, I spoke my last words to Sesshomaru with difficulty '' i.. lo..ve..you…ses…sh..omar..u''. then I closed my eyes as I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I entered an eternal sleep from which I would never wake from. I would never see the light of day or the shine of the moon at night again or my beloved Sesshomaru's smile in the morning.


End file.
